Inmis the owl
DISCLAIMER: THIS PAGE CONTAINS VERY UNLIKEABLE CONTENT, THIS MAY CAUSE HEADACHE, A LONG LASTING NAUSEA, A GENERIC FEELING OF HATRED TOWARDS THE WHOLE WORLD, A BIZARRE WILL TO REVOLT AGAINST YOUR OWN NATION AND MAY TURN YOU INTO A MANIAC OF WEAPONS THAT HIDES IN HIS OWN ROOM BECAUSE HE IS AFRAID FOR THE OTHERS TO WANT HIM DEAD. "There are things that shouldn't be known... Just for the taste of mystery. I mean... knowledge is good... As long as it's interpretated as a way to make the world better..." -Inmis Inmis Navas Mity or I.N.Mity is a wandering 15 years old grey owl, he belongs to the Archaea Strix phylum, a long forgotten specie of grey owls. He travels around the world in search of what he wishes most: power. He is also my fursona (Enemicarium's). story He was born in Italy (and here finishes all that's related to me) in a large family of grey owls of the Archaea Strix phylum, they lived an happy yet lonely life, distant from everyone else. Inmis always asked why they must remain far away from the others, but his relatives always refused to tell him the reason. He was extremely curious and not stupid at all, so his parents decided to train him in the art of Technoktitlan, the god of technology protector of the Archaea Strix. Inmis was enthusiastic of this and spent his whole childhood in studying this form of techno-magic, in fact he was more intrested in books than everything else. The problem was that his parents knew just partly the art of Technoktitlan, and his training finished when he was fourteen, and he was enough skilled to compete with his parents. Unfortunately Inmis' curiosity was insatiable, and his lust for power and knowledge was even more, so he decided to go on a journey and search for the remaining Archaea Strix culture and improve even more his technokinetical skills. But before he could leave home his parents decided to tell him why the Archaea Strix were feared and hatred by the other mobians: many millennia before the Archaea Strix found Technoktitlan the machine god while they were mining, Technoktitlan never saw living beings before, and decided to "raise" the Archaea Strix owls as his children, he taught them how to domesticate iron and speak with gears, he taught them how to build engines that were far more advanced that any other in those times... The Archaea Strix became powerful and founded a great empire, it was said that they becoe so similar to machines that even "separated" themselves from nature and turned in beings independent from it. But the Archaea Strix were paceful and never wanted to lead a war against nature and its inhabitants, until a mad owl took the throne and decided to obliterate all the other living beings that he considered inferior and extend the domain of machines on the whole world (he was REALLY original...), but something went wrong and instead he destroyed his own kingdom and the god Technoktitlan with it... only a few survivors left and they are now lost. But instead of renouncing to his journey Inmis was even more determined "good, I will find all the missing textbooks about the art, and I'll use them to help humankind in taking the right path!" he is still wandering, searching for his long lost culture... Unaware of how much pride can destroy and corrupt even the most beautyful things... personality: he has got a really bizarre personality, on the brink of insanity I would dare to say. He has always a friendly and kind expression on his face, but in a moment can change from calm to angry, happy to sad... Is almost impossible to understand why he does something, because he sees the world in his unique and possibly senseless way. Apart from that he is an unlikeable presence to have around, not only because of his erratic behavior, but even because his unsatiable curiosity always drags people into troublesome situations, especially the others... He is censorious, lazy, self absorbed, and even kinda a "know it all" dude. although he reveals to be extremely useful in difficult situations, where he shows a brave (or reckless) and responsible side, in fact behind his lazy and censorious appearence hides a person with good principles and a kind heart. He is also incredibly creative and is very talented in drawing (a thing he likes... Too much... To show). PECULIAR PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS (because he wasn't already weird by itself). paranoia the most evident trait of him is his paranoia, he is always worried about something and is obsessed with safety (so why is he traveling?) to the point of sleeping only for thirty minutes, then waking up, controlling the surroundings for five minutes, then falling asleep again. Mission his mission is to prevent humankind from destroying the world with its greed and pride, he wants to do so by giving humans the forbidden technology of technoktitlan that "will surely lead to humankind's liberation! I am sure, there will be wars and terrible losses, but in the end, I hope, the world will be free! But... I am not all that sure, I know humans, they thwart and destroy everything given them... So maybe... I'll decide later what to do..." nationality Inmis is italian, and he doesn't like it, because he is one that worries about politics, and being a very proud person feels like that being italian is a huge "incompetent" sign floating over him. He is completely devoid of what can be called patriotism, but also he cares deeply for his homeland and... You know... Weird reactions Inmis is seemingly emotionless, or better, he emotionally answers to life's trials in ways that are unfit for the situation, and seemingly he fakes and mimics every emotion, resulting in weird or exaggerated reactions. but as said before no one knows what he is thinking, And probably even Inmis does not, in a way that may be confused with schizofrenia (seeing and hearing non-existing things). Women sick this doesn't mean he is disgusted by women, the phrase above is a direct translation from italian, that means in brief womanizer. He is absolutely lustful and flirty when attractive women are around, the second part of the women sick is when women completely ignore him, or worse. Powers and abilities as an owl he is, of course, able to fly and before using his weapon he prefers fighting with his claws, talons and beak, he fights fiercely and ferociously, and draws his weapon only when he is in need. he is an Archaea Strix owl, so he LEARNT (and not inherited, he studied to obtain his powers) the art of Technoktitlan the machine god, he can't construct and deconstruct machines, but can "hear" their feelings and "speak" to them, he can even "understand" if a machine works or not and why it doesn't simply by touch. He fights with a sword passed down for generations among the Archaea Strix owls, it seems to be some kind of light absorbing hilt that can be used as an innocent tool for drawing in the air with compressed light, or as a deadly rapier with a blade made out of a stream of light, it is a deadly instrument, or it would be, if Inmis didn't break it when he was five (you know... Kids), since then it sometimes malfunctions and the stream of light is not as perfect as before and can no longer cut precisely, instead it moves in an erratic pattern. it of course doesn't make this weapon innocuous, it can even hurl a blast of concentated light, at the cost of overheating and needing of a few minutes to cool down. It is said that this weapon was commonplace among the Archaea Strix owls. It's a very destructive tool and he promised not to use it too much, even if is hard for him to maintain this promise, because you know... he posesses a freaking laser rapier of uncanny power! so he has got a tendence to pull it out and cause disaster... alignment Inmis is not only good, he is super good! so good to not tolerate evil of any kind, and he will fight everything that is, or he believes to be, evil, he opposes to it so recklessely and ferociously, maniacally maybe, but he is also very understanding about evil, he wants to know why and because of the evil actions of a person. This because he wants to learn, learn how to contrast evil, and being a knower of it he also may see things that are usually beyond common sight when it comes to evil. trivia -I Chose an owl as fursona because the owl is my "inner animal". I disovered it when at the elementary school a native american came to explain its culture and let the children choose a card in a huge bunch of cards, every card was a "spiritual animal", then she explained the personality of each spirit, and somehow they were all matching. So I assume that the owl is really my guardian spirit. -he is seen as an omen of bad luck because owls are considered "unlucky" animals in Italian folklore. -he (I) has got a girlish voice, so he almost always speaks in a fake tone of voice to seem more manly. -I made this character more "near" to machines because for reasons I don't understand all sonic characters seem to dislike technology (excluding Miles, but him too is not exactly a technology lover), but as far as I know its all because of Robotnick's actions. Quotes -tba... Category:Owls Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities